HalfBreeds Vs KidVsKat
by CatGirlFireflare
Summary: While Kat is visiting some random human city, he meets up with a very strange feline. But is this an Earth-Cat or a Catnipian-Kat, where are it's scars from, why does it have a grudge against humans, and WHY IS IT SO SCARY! Can Kat trust the strange feline? Told from the felines' point of views, a little bloody,very exciting, kinda crazy, and hopefully you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm ****CrazyCatGirl****! My sis (****FireFlare****) and I are sharing this account, just in case anyone's confused. So anyway, this is my first Kid vs. Kat Fanfic, from the Kats' point of view, and with mostly OCs made by me. Hope ya' like it!**

Kat stalked along a sidewalk in the city, looking for junk he could use as supplies for his doomsday devices and inventions.

Although the stuff available here in the human city was pretty good, the air was full of smoke and car exhaust, the streets were clogged with noisy cars, and there were far too many humans and dogs around.

(**I mean NO disrespect for anyone who lives in a city. I just don't like being in busy cities and I don't think Kat does either. No offense, please don't kill meeee!**)

A faint noise caught Kat's attention. Was it a dog? ...No, didn't smell like a dog. He thought he caught a glimpse of something prowling away through the shadows. Too small to be a human, too big to be a bird or mouse, and too... too _creepy_ to be a cat.

No cat could give off a feeling that creepy. Right?

Ah well. At least there were mice there to chase. Kat could scent some just around the corner of this building. Well, they smelled like mice. Big mice. Sniffing around, Kat found one, and crouched down to pounce.

The mouse stiffened as it heard him, and it whirled around. Wow. That was a really big mouse. With pointy teeth. To Kat's infinite surprise, the rodent actually _lunged_ at him!

Well that was new.

Startled by the attack, Kat fell backwards. But he jumped back onto his feet to deal with the little pipsqueak. Erm, pipsqueak_s_. There were more of them.

Seconds later, Kat vowed to never again eat a rodent. On his planet, the only rodents he ever saw were already prepared gourmet style on a plate! With sauces and catnip and other sorts of fancy stuff, so he had never had to kill one. At this point, that might have to change before these giant mice could kill _him_!

(**This imaginary city is really bad, so there are lots of rats and that sort of thing**)

There were tons of these things! And they were pointy! Lots of pointy teeth and claws! Suddenly, amid the evil-mouse squeaking, there was a shrill squeak of surprise, and a crunch. Then another. And another.

Pretty soon, there were fewer killer mice, and their attention was focused on something other than Kat. It was that creepy thing from before! It looked blue-ish.

Just as Kat realized this, a large paw slammed into him, causing him to whack his head on the concrete and black out.

When Kat woke up, with a terrible headache, he saw piles of limp giant-mice on the ground, with sour-smelling, dark red liquid all over them, especially their necks.

When Kat tried to get up, he flopped back onto the ground again, noticing that his feet were tied up with his own tail. He also noticed that he was no longer wearing his collar!

Where was his collar?! That thing was a dangerous weapon!

Kat suddenly became aware of a sound nearby. A ripping, and then a scraping sound. It seemed to be coming from over near a dented trash can.

In the shadows, Kat could see the creepy thing that'd fought the giant-mice before, but he couldn't see it very well, since it was obscured by shadows, junk, and small, gleaming bones.

This was highly unsettling, so cat tried to crawl away as fast as his tied-up limbs would allow. A sudden loud 'crunch' stopped him.

Kat looked back to see the creepy thing, still in the shadows, apparently chewing on one of the bones. Eew...

"I see you're awake," the thing growled. So it _was_ a cat after all! It sounded like a cat, and seemed to be shaped like a cat. The growling voice sounded female, but very rough.

"What are you doing here?" it continued aggressively, "Who are you?"

"Well," Kat told it, um her, "I was exploring. I don't know why an Earth-cat like you would care about what I'm doing, though."

"Don't call me an 'Earth-cat'," she snarled. "Ok! Ok, I won't," Kat assured her, then asked nervously, "Um, where is my collar?"

"This?" the female inquired silkily, pushing forward Kat's special collar as if it were a simple rock. "I have one too," she informed him, "Now, where are you from? Have any of your kind come here before?"

"I don't understand why you're so interested," Kat scoffed, "But I'm from another planet, not that an Earth-cat like you would know what that means. And yes, my cousin was on this planet once, years ago." (He was referring to Kat-years, which are vastly different from human-years.)

"Really?" the female asked, sounding excited, "Did he have crescent-marks near his eyes?" "Yessss..." Kat answered slowly, not knowing how this creepy Earth-cat would know that.

The female stepped out of the shadows, revealing that her eyes were black and that her fur was blue, crisscrossed with large, old scars. Her mouth was stained dark red, the same color and the goo on the limp giant-mice's fur.

"Who... Who _are_ you?" Kat asked, gaping at the strange female's appearance.

She answered, "I'm your kin."

**More chapters to come! Gets more exciting and occasionally funny!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm ****CrazyCatGirl****! I hope you enjoy this fanfic! I haven't gotten any reviews yet...**

"WHAT?!" Kat shouted, "How can you be my kin?! That's- that's- ugh! You look nothing like me, you delusional Earth-Cat!" He stopped when she swiped her claws in front of his nose with an angry hiss.

"Listen," the female growled, "I _am_ related to you. You cousin was my father."

"Not a chance," Kat laughed, "You look nothing like him! He'd never have some scrawny, _furry_ blue thing as offspring!" He once again stopped when the female lashed out with her claws.

"He would if his mate was an Earth-Cat," the blue feline stated. Kat's eyes bulged at the very idea of something so foul, and he would've hacked up a hairball if he'd had any hair.

The insane blue thing continued, "My mother had light, blue-gray fur, and green eyes. She said that my father had no fur, pure black eyes with crescent-shaped marks near them, and wore a special silver collar, just like yours, just like mine."

Her filthy collar and scraggly dark blue-ish fur made the female look _nothing_ like a Catnipian-Kat. But her large black eyes, dark-colored ears, tall stature, long limbs, and long-ish tail looked similar enough.

Still, for Kat's older cousin to have had an _Earth-Cat_ as a mate? Kat shuddered at the thought of this creepy thing being related to himself.

As if sensing how he felt, the blue female growled, "So. Do the rest of your kind hate half-breeds as much as most Earth-Cats?"

"Uh," Kat mumbled, "Why... why would you think that Earth-Cats hate ...h-half-breeds?" He nearly choked on the word.

The female's dark eyes narrowed as she growled, "Take a wild guess." Kat realized that most of the female's old scars looked like claw-marks and bite-marks.

From cats.

There were four long gashes down her right eye, with no fur growing near them. Her right ear had a huge, bite-shaped chunk missing from one side. There were four more long claw-marks with little fur down her right shoulder, another three on her right front paw, four deeper ones on her left side, and some bite-marks on the middle of her tail.

There were also some smaller, more recent scratches on her front legs and face, probably from the giant-mice.

"Well..." Kat said slyly, thinking that maybe he could trick her into helping him, "Why don't you untie me, and I'll help you get back at those cats who hurt you?" The female looked unimpressed with his deal, and her ears flattened backwards aggressively.

"What?" Kat asked nervously, and the blue feline retorted, "I can tell you're not interested in assisting me, more like the other way around. Your ears went down and your tail twitched, you were faintly smirking and your voice was sneaky. You want my help with something."

Kat's jaw dropped in shock. How could this Earth-Cat, possibly half Catnipian, know that?!

"Well, if your plans have anything to do with harming humans or certain other Earth-Cats," she continued cheerfully, her tone darkening and a red-stained smile emerging, "Then I'm in."

"Here," the female stated, pushing the dumbfounded Kat's collar towards him. Then she unwound Kat's tail from his tied-up legs and nudged him to his feet. "You're free, kin." And she promptly sat down in front of him, completely passive.

Kat hesitantly sat up, surprised at the sudden change of events. The blue half-breed Earth-Kat had acted so aggressive before, and now she was releasing him?

As he scrutinized the tough female carefully, Kat was startled to realize that she was slightly smaller than him, and younger too. The female's pitch-black eyes were hard, more like a hardened soldier's than a young, half-grown female.

Had her life really been that hard? Most Earth-Cats Kat had met were overfed, lazy, cowardly, and lived with humans. This female probably _was_ part Catnipian-Kat, though Kat loathed to admit that he shared any genetic material with her.

There was an awkward silence as Kat finished his critical examining of the blue female. He really needed to find something better to call her.

"My name is Myr," she stated, "Merrrrr."

"...And my name, at least on Earth, is Kat," Kat told her.

"...Ok. Now what, Kat the cat?" Myr asked, and Kat shrugged. "Sooo," he asked her, "Why did you, um, save me from those giant-mice?"

Myr snickered scornfully, "'Giant mice'? Those were rats. I figured you might be able to help me, seeing as you're not an Earth-Cat. And you couldn't help me if you were dead. Plus, I was bored and hungry." "...Oh," Kat stated, "Uh, Okaaay... So, do you have any powers, like me?"

"Powers?" Myr asked casually, yawning and stretching, "Yeah. I've got a few. I have razor sharp steel-strong claws, my paws can melt metal, I can squeeze through a _cat-carrier_ door" –she almost snarled the word 'cat-carrier'- "and I can vaguely tell what others are feeling."

"Umm... Interesting," Kat told her, feeling highly uncomfortable.

"...You think I'm really creepy and you can't believe I'm related to you," Myr stated blandly.

"...Pretty much, yeah."

"Ok."

There was an awkward pause, until Kat asked, "Um, could we go someplace better to talk?" Myr shrugged indifferently and questioned, "Do you have a specific place in mind? I know this city rather well."

"Uh..." Kat said, considering his options, "Yeah, I know a place nearby that seems to be deserted." "Alright then," Myr replied, "Lead the way, Kat the cat."

"Don't call me that."

"Wanna rat?"

"...nooo."

"They're yummy. I like rhyming. Kat, cat, that, rat."

Kat scrunched up his nose in disgust when Myr picked up one of the limp rodents. Smirking, the female flicked the limp creature's tail at Kat, who recoiled with a hiss.

"Ha!" Myr laughed, "You're scared of a dead rat?" "It's dead?" Kat asked, feeling disgusted. "Obviously," Myr growled, "I wouldn't be eating a live rat. That'd be cruel." And with that, the female picked up the rest of the dead, bloody rats by their ails and stalked away.

Ohhh, Kat was going to be having a long day...

**Hi. Please review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again. Here's a third chapter. Still no reviews?! I know it ain't that long a story yet, but c'mon! Please?!**

Kat managed to convince Myr to talk with him, and the female followed him to an empty ally.

"You know," Kat mused, "I've been in this city only a few times, and I've noticed that this ally is always quiet. Would you happen to know why?"

For some reason the blue half-breed, who'd been acting jumpy on the way there, gasped and froze at the sight of the place. Myr's claws slid out instantly, her fur bristled, and her eyes widened so much that Kat could see the greenish rims around them.

The blue feline's teeth clenched so hard that Kat heard the rat-tails in Myr's jaws crunch. Fresh droplets of blood squirted out, landing on Myr's face.

"Nooo," Myr hissed, "No no no NO! Not this _place_!" And she rushed away, panting. Confused, Kat followed the strange female. She was going so fast that he lost her several times.

By the time Kat caught up to Myr, the female was inside of an over-tipped, empty garbage can, and Kat could hear awful screeching noises coming from inside, and could see huge dents appearing on the garbage can.

Cautiously, Kat snuck closer, and looked inside.

Myr was swiping at the sides of the can, the remaining bits of garbage, the air, everything, shrieking and snarling the entire time. Kat was impressed by the many gouges all over the edges and sides of the garbage can; usually only a Catnipian could leave such deep marks in metal.

The blue half-breed whipped around to snarl at him, with her blood-stained teeth bared in fury, and with her huge eyes wild and crazed.

"Kkhhhh," Myr rasped, sounding like she was choking, "I'll kill you... I won't- let them- kill me! I...Hhhhh..." Then her dark eyes flickered, and the female looked uncertain.

Kat backed up nervously as the blue female's eyes flicked over him. Then Myr blinked, looked down, back up, and muttered, "Oh. I forgot you were you."

Kat eyed her warily, "Uh-huh..."

Myr's almost-apologetic face twisted back into a snarl, "I did! I forgot, ok? That's all."

"Ok, alright," Kat growled irritatedly, "But I don't exactly appreciate having some freaky blue female telling me that she's related to me, and then threatening to kill me!"

"I what?" Myr inquired, tilting her head to the side, "Oh. Right. I didn't mean to say that to you."

Kat stared at her incredulously, but the blue feline ignored it and cocked her head again, ears swiveling upwards. Then she grinned.

"Get in here," she hissed, grabbing Kat's shoulder in her mouth and dragging him inside the trashcan even as he yelped in protest.

"Shhhh," Myr hissed, flicking one of the now-partially-shredded rat corpses out. It landed with a dull flop on the dusty ground.

Above, there was a rough bird call, "Caw, caw! Caw!" A shadow flapped back and forth on the ground, growing bigger.

Just as the black wing-feathers fluttered into view, Myr leaped out, crashing onto the startled crow, which made a choking sound as her fangs dug into it's throat.

The bird went limp as thick blood trickled out of the torn jugular, pattering like rain onto the ground. Myr waited for a minute, her dark eyes narrowed.

Then, certain that it's heart had ceased beating, Myr placed the dead crow on the ground, it's feathers rustling faintly. The blue female turned to glance back at Kat, eyes innocent, dark red staining her mouth.

"Do you want some?"

Kat's face twitched, and a huge grimace covered it as he started gagging.

Myr rolled her eyes, "Oh please. It died quick, and all the blood's out. Surely you've seen blood before? With all these rats, and now this crow, it's a feast! I'm even full!" The gagging sounds continued, so Myr sighed and worked on cleaning the blood from her face until they stopped.

When Kat had finally stopped hacking and making vomiting-sounds, Myr looked over at him, asking all-too-innocently, "Feel better now, Kat the Kat?" He shot a withering look her way.

"So!" Myr stated, "Where shall we be going now?" "Uughhh," Kat groaned, "Probably to my base, where I live.

"What is it like there? What kinds of danger?" Myr inquired, sounding remarkably professional and business-like, almost like a war general asking for statistics.

"There's lots of open space and grass," Kat answered, "and it's much quieter and cleaner. There are far fewer cars and buildings and humans there. Except for a couple annoying small humans, who can be a real nuisance. But mostly it's safe, with plenty of food."

"Really?" Myr inquired, sounding intrigued, "Where exactly is this place that you speak of?"

"Away from this city, but not too far. Probably about a two hours' run from here," he told her, "There are trees clumped together all over the place near the houses, and lots of streams and small animals that live near them."

"It sounds like a very good place..." Myr murmured, and nodded as if she were speaking to herself, "Far better than here... Maybe..."

Abruptly, the female snapped her head up to address Kat, "I would like to bring a friend."

"Uh," Kat muttered, uncertain, "Who would this 'friend' be exactly?" The strange blue feline's dark eyes narrowed.

"Is it going to be a problem for me to bring along a friend?" Myr questioned, a faint hiss embedded in her words.

"Possibly," Kat growled, growing more suspicious, "Who do you plan on bringing? I welcome help, but have no use for dead weight."

Myr sneered for a moment at his reply, and then snickered, "Oh, I can promise you, my friend is anything but dead weight."

"A good fighter?" Kat questioned superiorly, "Smart? Fast?"

"More than you'd realize," Myr smirked, "She can take you on and still be ready for a tussle with a rat-pack afterwards."

"Then tell me who she is already!" Kat demanded, abruptly losing his patience.

"An Earth-Cat."


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLOOOOO! YIPPEEEEE I HAVE GOTTEN REVIEEEWWWWSSSS! YOU THREE PEOPLE ARE **_**AWESOOOMMMME!**_** THANK YOU so much! I had almost completely forgotten/ given up on typing this story, you have given me cause to bring it life once again! THAAAANK! YOOOOOOUU!**

**To ****Max saturday****: Ah, sadly, I know-eth not. (It's been almost **_**5 MONTHS**_** since I started this Fanfiction, right now as this is updated now, since I started typing this chapter and then stopped), and it drove me mad that there weren't any reviews! I was worried that maybe no one read Kid Vs. Kat Fanfics anymore. Ah, but you two wonderful people have restored my faith, and I shall try to update sooner than I have! Thank you thank you thank you a trillion times over!**

**To ****Singing Melody****: Oh, yippeeeee! Thank you so very muchly much indeed! I shall continue the best that I can! I started this story as a drawn sort-of comic that I only showed to my sister (FireFlare). I hope you enjoy it! And yes! Yes, I shall continue! Thank you both so very very much, and I shall do my best to make this tale the best that I can make it! (**_**I see yer' username's now changed to "Unleash The Speed," sorry, I started typing up this chapter and these answers weeks and weeks ago and I've only just now resumed typing this chapter, sorry.**_**)**

**To ****WolfSpiritFlower****: Hahaha, ok, I will, I'm updating. Yes! Yes! Yes, ok! I'll update! And I also am really very muchly much sorry indeed for not updating earlier/ before this. I keep working on two other Fanfictions, about Transformers, and I keep forgetting to type anything up on here. Ooh, I love eating chocolate AND strawberries!**

"WHAT?!" Kat shouted furiously, "NO! Earth cats are all fat, stupid and lazy creatures!"

That... had been the wrong thing to say.

The blue feline's fur bristled like a forest of trees during a storm, rattling at the edges of her scars like dead grass in a barren desert as she leapt to her feet. Her eyes were blazing in fury, tail lashing and dagger-teeth bared in her gaping, snarling mouth.

"_**WHAAATT?!**_" Myr roared, causing broken windowpanes to rattle and every other animal within two blocks to either flinch or run and hide.

A crinkling, bubbling noise was heard as the female's paws melted the old tar of the road beneath them, sending smoke wafting into the air.

Her claws- which looked more like wickedly curled talons- sunk through the partially-melted ground, sending long cracks shooting through the exterior of the unmelted surface of the rest of the old, gravelly tar.

"_My friend is brave and loyal and I am __**not leaving her HERE!**_" Myr roared, "You will take us with you out of here or I will _tear_ you from your _wretched_ hide and feed your entrails to the dogs_, do you hear me?!_"

Kat, noting that he was now scrunched up and cowering low to the ground, responded meekly, "Yes."

"You will... _allow_... my friend to come?" Myr questioned venomously. "Yes," Kat answered, a bit more firmly, deciding not to show any fear again to this... creature.

'Were _all_ females this unstable?' He wondered.

(**When we want/need to be, YES, yes we are. 'The female of the species is more deadly than the male.' I think some famous person said that.**)

"Thank. You," Myr growled, stalking away and visibly making an effort to control her tar-melting paws and concrete-shattering talons. The ground still fizzled steamed and cracked where she walked, claws leaving long gouges in the half-melted surface.

Kat sprang out of the way as droplets and fragments of the ground spattered the ground near him as Myr's claws flicked upwards as she walked, tail still lashing, and shoulders sharply hunched.

She paced for a moment, slowly calming down. After about a minute, the hard tar beneath her feet remained solid and un-marred. Then she sighed, abruptly sat on the ground, took a breath, and lifted her head.

An quiet, odd, high-pitched noise came out, sounding faintly like speaking, but at a strange frequency and pitch.

"Skyyiiiihhhaaifoonyemaaaaaaiif'theehhhhrrs'ckoohh znnnn,hyyyeeewwlllshwuhhhhssssawyeeeowwwttuffffhey yyyyeeeerrrr!"

"Wh... What are you doing?" Kat asked, walking up cautiously. Myr flicked her tail at him to go away, and continued making the weird noise.

"Stop that!" Kat told her, getting irritated and refusing to be intimidated by a female. Myr's tail flicked out and snapped him on the nose, earning a startled "Mreowlp!" from him.

Myr grinned faintly as she continued on with her sound-making as if uninterrupted.

"Hyeeeesahsyyiitssayyyyyyf'theeeeeyr,yyyooooenn'aa aaiiiillltraaaiiooo'brreeeeengssahnng'raaayyyyonnn nhe'wyyyyyatheerrrrr!"

An answering, soft meowing sound drifted to her in reply, and Myr smiled, satisfied.

"That _hurt_," Kat stated angrily to her, rubbing his stinging nose with a paw. "Too bad, so sad," Myr stated back bluntly, her tone slightly bored and impatient with him.

Kat was about to snap a retort, when Myr cocked her head to one side, twitching her un-clawed ear once.

Then she leapt up with a joyful purr. "Skid!" Myr exclaimed happily, smiling as she turned to look in the direction of the almost-unhearable sounds of approach.

This was extremely surprising. To Kat, who had known Myr for less than a day, the blue female's name and the words 'happy' or 'smile' could not possibly exist in the same sentence!

Unless it was a creepy happy or an evil smile. But these weren't.

A black feline slid gracefully around the corner of a building almost silently. She was thin, though her long fur hid it better than Myr's scruffy pelt did. The bumps of this female's ribs were just visible, though Myr's were extremely prominent.

The new feline had light green eyes, long ears with curved points at the tips, and a broad white stripe down her forehead and continuing in a tight ripple-pattern along her spine.

Her throat, chest, stomach, and the underside of her tail were also white, as were all four of her paws, whose claws were a pale yellow-ish shade.

Strangely parallel, deep scars were startlingly visible as four dark, silvery pink lines, two on each side, tracing from her shoulders, across the sides of her back, to almost the base of her tail.

"Hi, Myr," the female greeted, glancing at Kat with a wry, slightly pitying grin, and asking Myr, "I'm guessing this is the relative you mentioned, right?"

"Yup," Myr responded, "Did you enjoy those rats I left?" Skid smiled and nodded, passing her tongue across her pointed teeth.

"We have enough skins for that bag I was making," the black-and-white feline informed Myr, sounding pleased. "That's great!" the blue feline responded, grinning and waving her tail, "Think it'll take long to sew them in?"

"Mm, not too long," Skid replied with a shrug, "But we'll have to get those innards toughened up pretty soon, before they start rotting." Myr nodded.

Kat however, was utterly befuddled, having no clue what the two strange felines were talking about. He gave a fake cough to get their attention.

The two glanced at him, Myr looking uninterested and bored, Skid looking unperturbed and only faintly interested, seeming to evaluate Kat, calculating, a sort of 'if you're worth my time, I might acknowledge that you exist' expression.

Kat didn't like it; it was a look he gave to most humans. He brushed past Myr, who recoiled with a hiss and a restrained twitch of her claws. Kat ignored her. _He_ was older, _he_ was the male, _he_ was going to be the leader in this situation.

"You are the Earth-cat?" he questioned Skid, edges of scorn coloring his tone.

"Yes," the female stated coolly.

"...And, you're coming with me?" Kat questioned her, letting a trace of disappointment show.

"I am coming with my best friend," Skid informed him, her tone frigid and rock-hard, "Try and stop me."

"Hmph," Kat sniffed contemptuously, though he was actually a little bit impressed. Still, the idea of being around an Earth-cat and a... a _half-breed,_ was repugnant to him, and he wasn't going to bother to hide it.

Kat abruptly tilted his head in the 'follow me' gesture, and started walking away, back toward his home. His domain, where he ruled. Or would, if it weren't for those pesky small humans.

"Skid _is_ coming," Myr's glowering voice spoke right next to him, and the Catnipian twitched in surprise, resulting in Myr's smirking.

"Your friend is just an Earth-cat," Kat scoffed, "Half of your genes are as lowly as her's. And she doesn't even look like a _normal_ Earth-cat, what with those ears and-"

He didn't finish. Myr had taken a step away as he was talking, and in that instant, something slammed into his back, knocking him over, then vanished and whacked into his side as he tried to get up, then vanished and whammed into his other side.

"Just an Earth-Cat," snarled Skid, "With lowly genes," sticking her paw between his neck and collar, "Who has strange ears," twisting it, "And scars," and pinning him to the ground as he gasped for breath, "And doesn't look normal."

"Yes," she continued in a hiss, leaning down to speak in his ear, "I am that. But do not fail to understand that I am also dangerous. I have suffered. And I am not intimidated by you."

With that, she untwisted Kat's tightened collar, which allowed him to cough in some air, then pulled her paw out from it, and stepped away, allowing him to get up.

"Ah, uh," Kat coughed out, "Well then. Let's... Let's get going." And he led the way again, temporarily humbled.

**Hallooo! Here's what Myr was saying earlier: "Skid, I found my father's cousin, he will show us a way out of here!" and "He says it's safe there, you and I'll try to bring Sangre on the way there!" Who or what is Sangre? Ohhh, you'll find out. It's so great to know that there are people actually reading this!**

**And yikes, I started typing this chapter weeks ago! And I've only just now finished!**


End file.
